yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
NEWS REPORT ARK4 (4/13/2013)
The female would smile as the camera faded into her. Dark skinned she was an African American. Her teeth glossy white with a slight glow to them, it was clear she took care of herself. Her golden locks that grew out of the top of her head matched nicely with her dark skin, it brought the yellow locks to a brighter golden tint alone. Light on her eyes, they had to be contacts lenses. She wore a white jump suit of sorts, she didn’t look like a news reporter at all. Her bright smile lit up who's ever TV screen that seemed to be spectating. “ Good Evening Kasaihana city. Melody Star here Dress light on this hot day of June 23rd its reaching 96 degrees all day, and dropping to mid 70's tonight.” She winked and then placed both of her hands on the table as she got ready to speak of the daily gist of the city. “ Kasaihana 7 news. Coming to you live from the middle of District 2 at 3pm. “ She cleared her throat and placed both of her hands together. “ Just the other day, it was said that the Chairmen of Yun Corp was in some kind of sickness but it seems he's awake, live and well after a few days of rest. Thanks to him, over the past year it seems as though all of the other countries threats seemed to have ceased with his creation of the Nano-suits. The KPD have been trying for years to get there hands on at least one of the weaker models but he's said no each time. “ She nodded her head with a smile. “ In other parts. The Young female of the Chitori health industries has been working hard and hasn’t been seen for a few days in the public. Rumor has it that she's working on a cure for AIDS. Hahahaah... ahh but anyways. For all you big Corporate guys you better watch out. For the past 5 months someone has been hacking into multiple amounts of bank accounts stealing peoples identities and cleaning companies out for millions of dollars. The Infamous thief squad that the people later named “Red hands.” The same group that went on a stealing spree almost 4 years ago and escaped clean with over 3 million dollars. We only know that its the same group because of the massive red sign that they leave behind in there tracks to signify there steal as a win. The KPD are trying hard to find out who these men are and how they can be stopped. “ a scene of men fighting in martial arts attire appeared on the screen on the right hand side of her as she smiled at the image. “ Ahh and for all you heavy martial arts Practitioners. Why don’t you come down to the Kasaihana city annual martial arts-a-thon? The people of this city want to see you come out and show what you got. It started about 12 this afternoon but its not too late to come on down and sign up for it. It's going to be going on for today, and tomorrow all welcome 15 and older only, by the end of this weekend on Sunday we'll be having the summer festival where the Kasaihana amusement park will be reopened for the rest of the summer afterward. Thank you, this has been Melody Star here live from Kasaihana city bringing you all the news and things you need to know everyday thank you.” the screen would fade out as she winked and blew a kiss at the screen. Category:News report ark 4 Category:New's reports